


Shower Fantasy

by Snakebite



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebite/pseuds/Snakebite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had always known he harboured deeper feelings for his childhood friend, Haru, but was always too afraid to say anything. One day after practice Rin can't hold himself back anymore and decides to fantasize in the school showers after everyone has left... except for the fact, not everyone has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of, nor any of the characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.
> 
> Note: This is also posted on AO3 under my alias 'Snakebite'.

It had been just another swim practice between the teams of Samezuka and Iwatobi, one that was supposed to have gone off without a hitch. Things did not turn out how anyone had been expecting though. It had all started from when Nagisa had thought it would be funny to hide Haru's swim trunks when he suddenly found them unattended in the locker room - something that was so rare, considering the blue eyed boy wore them practically twenty-four seven, even when he was taking a bath or shower. From there it had only spiralled further out of control when Haru had left the change room with the decision to swim anyway, completely naked without a care in the world.

While the Samezuka swim team hollered and laughed, and blushing red Rei and Makoto chased after Haru to stop him from his skinny-dipping venture, the Captain of Samezuka had found himself having a hard time keeping himself in check.

As much as he tried to deny his own feelings, Rin had always known he looked at Haru in a way that was completely different from simply friends. Seeing Haru waltzing around completely naked hadn't helped in the least, and he couldn't even believe that he somehow had prevented himself from having a massive boner in front of everyone.

Eventually Nagisa had returned the swim trunks to Haru, they finished the practice, and the boys would all finally head home. The rest of the Samezuka swimmers would eventually finish as well and head back to their dorm rooms.

"Haa... What a long day," Rin sighed quietly to himself as he entered the locker room and sat on one of the wooden benches, arcing his back slightly to stretch his sore back muscles.

"Have a good night, Matsuoka-senpai!" a couple of younger swimmers waved at him as they left the lockers, leaving the redhead captain completely alone.

With only the peace and quiet around and nothing to distract him, Rin found himself thinking back on what had happened earlier that day. As swimmers they were always half-naked around one another, but the swim suits that clad their lower halves always left a little bit to the imagination when it came to wondering what someone looked like down there. Rin had had many fantasies about what Haru would look like with that swimsuit torn off and his heaving, sweaty body writhing underneath him.

When Haru had left the lockers completely naked - oblivious to everyone else as he only cared about getting in the water - it was certainly much better than Rin could have ever dreamed. He had seen it all: the glistening sweat on his soft yet large length, the black pubic hairs that dusted the top of his groin, and the nicely toned ass that the red-haired teen wanted to bite and lick so desperately. When Haru had finally put his trunks back on the v-shaped curves of his abdomen pointed downwards towards the hidden groin, as if teasing Rin.

"Ah... shit," the boy cursed as he suddenly felt blood running down his face, and quickly wiped his nose with one of his hands. He could feel the tightening at the front of his wet trunks, the memories of naked Haru still fresh in his mind and burning deep in his loins.

Everyone else had already left so Rin walked into the showers before quickly stripping his body of the swim suit and leaving him completely naked. He quickly turned on the shower and leaned back to let the soothing water flow in small rivulets down the sculptured muscles of his body, hoping to cool his head with a cold shower. Unfortunately for him his hard member refused to go down, and actually seemed to swell slightly at the sensation of something hitting it.

"Damnit," Rin cursed, buckling forwards as he placed one of his hands against the shower wall and leaned his weight onto his arm. He had always had control of his urges through swim practices before, and being hard in the showers was definitely an embarrassing situation for him. But the tightening in his groin simply couldn't be helped and he decided to rub one out quickly before he returned to the dorms.

Grabbing his cock in his free hand, he began to stroke it up and down, slowly and almost teasingly as he let himself slowly get carried away with the fantasy in his mind.

He was swimming alongside Haru in a fast-paced race, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the fact Haru was completely naked as he moved with fluid swiftness through the water. Water danced around him as he reached the last leg of the race, breaths coming in short gasps as his chest heaved with each stroke through the liquid. A hand would reach out and a second later he would feel the harsh rough of concrete against his palm. Red eyes looked into the other lane for a brief second to see, with a shiver of excitement, that he had won the race.

Bursting up through the water, he ripped off his goggles as he threw a triumphant fist in the air.

"Rin..." he was distracted by Haru's voice, and looking sideways he found himself unexpectedly pinned up against the wall of the pool, the naked teen wrapped around his torso as their tongues met in a sloppy, passionate kiss.

"Haru...!" Rin groaned as he stood in the shower, the pace on his cock growing quicker and quicker the more his mind worked throughout his fantasy.

Suddenly the raven-haired boy was pinned up against the wall now, his legs wrapped around Rin's hips as the red head ground his dick deep inside of him. Red eyes hungrily took in the sight of Haru's sweaty and exhausted face as he pounded even harder, unable to stop himself as he leaned in for another kiss with his friend. Their tongues twirled together, sloppy and wet as the water danced around their bodies as they mated together.

"Ha- Haru!" Rin groaned out his friend's name even louder as he began to reach climax, hand tightening its grip as he tried to imagine best how it would feel to be inside Haru. The peak of his pleasure was almost there, when suddenly:

"Rin...?"

The captain froze his movements, his entire body stiffening as the sound of someone's voice shattered his delusions and brought him back to reality. Maroon eyes stretched wide in horror as he whirled his head around to see Sousuke standing in the doorway to the showers, looking at him with sharp turquoise eyes. Rin blushed a deep red as his friend's eyes shifted downwards, obviously looking at the masturbating teen's lower half, his hard cock still grasped within his hand.

"Sousuke..." Rin muttered before grinding his teeth together and frowning in painful anger at the intruder. "Get out!" he cried, twisting his body around to try and hide himself from Sousuke's intrusive stare.

He couldn't hear anything except for the _shaaa_ of the shower still splashing on his body, so for a moment he assumed Sousuke really had left - until he felt powerful arms suddenly wrap around his chest and drag him backwards into a large, muscular body.

"Sou-!"

"That looks painful," a baritone voice suddenly rumbled in Rin's ears as Sousuke's head leaned downwards to look at the redhead's throbbing cock that screamed for release. "Need some help with that?"

"What are you sayin- ah!" Rin cried out as he felt a wet tongue swirling around inside of his ear followed by a large, hot hand wrapping around his hand that was still on his cock and slowly pulling it away. It was quickly replaced by Sousuke's hand that began to pump him rapidly.

Sousuke was large and hot, his hand moving with such precision it was almost as if he already knew all of Rin's sensitive spots. He palmed the head of the organ before dipping a finger into the tip, stretching it as much as possible and causing Rin to arc his back in both pain and pleasure.

"Aaah! Nng," he groaned, the strange sensation of someone else touching him only turning him on that much more. It didn't take much persuasion from Sousuke's hand to send him over the edge, allowing him to reach his climax and jerk his semen out and onto the shower wall in front of them.

The strength in his hips immediately left him as he ejaculated and his body buckled forwards to lean against the wall.

"Sousuke... Wha-?" he began to ask before he suddenly felt a hand running down the length of his spine, all the way from the base of his neck down to his tail bone. The delicate and feather-light touch was enough to send shivers through his body and he could feel the muscles in his legs quiver as he seemed to melt at the touch. The fantasy of what he would do to Haru, and what was being done to him now was completely different. This was real and it felt so much better than anything he could have ever dreamed of.

The main difference was that it was Sousuke, and not Haru, he was doing this with.

"You were jerking off to him, weren't you?" Sousuke's lazy tone echoed from behind Rin, causing him to turn his head around and look into glazed turquoise eyes. "For some reason... that makes me _mad_ ," the large bronzed teen hummed as he leaned forwards and began to run his tongue along the same spots his fingers had brushed over just moments before.

"Aah!" Rin cried out at the slimy feel of a wet tongue on his skin, the spray of the shower barely hitting him now as Sousuke hovered above his body and took the brunt of the water.

Large hands suddenly wrapped themselves around his body and began to feel him up, grabbing his nipples with large fingers and twisting them harshly. Rin let out another moan at the strange sensation, something that had always felt so weird when he had tried to do it himself, but felt so pleasurable now that someone was doing it to him.

One of the hands groping his chest now reached upwards and invaded his mouth, and instinctively he began to suck on the fingers with his wet, slopping tongue. The two fingers in his mouth pinched his tongue and pulled it out of his mouth for a moment, before pushing back inwards and tilting upwards to rub along the sensitive flesh at the roof of his mouth. The other hand moved further downwards, rubbing the hairless skin of his groin before beginning to pump him once more, slowly and without too harsh of a touch so that he could slowly adjust to the feel again in the wake of his orgasm.

"Rin..." Sousuke grunted as he removed his fingers from the teen's mouth, only to replace them with his salivating tongue. They began to kiss passionately and Rin almost choked when the black-haired teen practically shoved his tongue down his throat.

"Nn- yaa!" he cried out as a saliva soaked finger suddenly pushed into his ass. The sensation was strange, and pain began to radiate up through his spine as his rectum was pushed apart by the invading digit. "So-sousuke! That, ahh, hurts!" he exclaimed, but the rest of his cries were drowned out once more by his friend's mouth that engulfed his own.

Slowly the finger inside of him began to move at a rapid pace, in and out until his cries of protest were replaced by groans of pleasure and lust. It was only then that the larger teen would enter a second finger into his rectum, working in and out still until he could begin to scissor them and stretch the hole that much larger. Rin suddenly let out a strangled yelp as something deep in his slick walls was pushed against, and Sousuke let out a chuckle as he nibbled on one of Rin's ears.

"I think... I found your good spot," he grunted lazily as he began to thrust his fingers in and out again, this time making sure to hit the redhead's prostrate with each pump of his fingers.

The motion left the maroon-haired boy a quivering mess, each nudge against his prostrate sending flashes of pleasure through his body that almost left him seeing spots. The tight coiling sensation in his stomach was growing hot as his arousal began to grow once more, Sousuke still jacking him off at the same time as his fingers worked on his backside.

It didn't take long before the teen would enter a third finger, continuing to work the hole for a moment longer before taking out his fingers. Rin practically let out a moan of displeasure as the fingers left him. Surprisingly he found himself feeling empty; that, however, did not last long.

He could feel something large and hot pushing against him now before it was suddenly pushed deep inside of him. The walls inside of his ass clenched together to try and prevent the intruder from coming in further, but it was to no avail. The hard organ easily pushed deep into him, Sousuke letting out a faint grunt as he continued to push his hips forwards until his entire length was engulfed completely by Rin.

Once the act was finished they both collapsed against the shower wall with hitched breaths and panting gasps.

"Rin... Can I...?" Sousuke would eventually ask, and Rin turned his head sideways so his red eyes could look into the turquoise eyes of the seme. Without saying anything he would nod his head, sharp teeth biting his bottom lip as the male mounting him started to move in and out of his body.

The humping began to get hot and heavy, hips moving at a blur and skin smacking against skin as Sousuke began to dominate his childhood friend. The water of the shower had turned off automatically at that point, leaving the noise of their grunts and groans to echo through the hollowed chamber. The black-haired teen continued to jerk Rin off as he pounded into him from behind, his tongue licking along Rin's neck for a moment before trailing up along his jaw then thrusting once more into his mouth.

They continued to kiss, right up until Rin's orgasm when he threw his head back and let out a cry. A flash of white and pure bliss, then his semen was upon the wall once again. Sousuke continued to hammer home until he was sure he was just at his peak, at which point he would pull out and stroke his cock the last little bit he needed to send him over the edge so he could release his passion all over the toned ass of the swim captain.

The two of them stood panting in the shower after their sex, neither saying anything to the other as they slowly let themselves get their breaths back.

_What... Was that?_ Rin thought, desperately trying to wrap his mind around the situation he had just been in.

"I don't... Like you thinking about him, Rin," Sousuke would eventually murmur, his half-lidded eyes turning to his friend as one of his hands reached forwards to brush sweaty maroon bangs out of red eyes. "I know you best."

Rin didn't say anything, merely laughed quietly at the comment. "Yeah... you may be right," he would mutter after a little while, before he would turn the shower back on and clean himself up. Sousuke would follow suit shortly after before the two of them would head to their lockers to put on regular clothes. Afterwards they would slowly head back to their dorm room together, still not saying anything to each other.

Deep in his heart Rin knew he would never be able to get over the feelings he housed for Haru. But at the same time, he now found himself with new material for his fantasies.


End file.
